1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the controlled regulation of an electric potential. In particular, this invention relates to the control of an electric potential at relatively low voltage levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known to regulate critical electrical signal conditions within various electronic apparatus. Such signal regulation has usually been required to meet the stringent conditions of the electronic environment in which the electrical signal condition is found. The demands which are placed upon controlling a signal become particularly difficult in a relatively low voltage environment. Matters are even further compounded when the signal condition to be controlled varies considerably in the low voltage environment. To the extent that signal control systems can be designed for operation in such an environment, the same usually require extensive circuitry comprising a considerable number of circuit elements.